


Dancing in the Moonlight

by angelus2hot



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Roman just wants to hold her.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dancing in the Moonlight  
>  **Fandom:** Star-Crossed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Roman/Emery Whitehill  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 271  
>  **Summary:** Roman just wants to hold her.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "Dancing in the moonlight" on my Fluff bingo card 7 [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

Soft music, a haunting melody that spoke of love, desire and the need to be together wafted through the trees sending shivers down her spine.

Emery wasn’t sure where the music was coming from but she had a good idea who was playing it or at least she was hopeful. 

_Roman._ It had to be him. Even though she knew he would be breaking curfew Emery still couldn’t help but pray it was him. _Please let it be him._

With a smile on her face Emery went in search of him. 

The second she saw Roman standing beside an old radio sitting on a stump she couldn’t keep the smile from spreading across her face. “What are you doing here?”

He gave her an answering smile. “I had to see you again.”

“You just saw me at a school.” She reminded him.

Roman nodded his head. “But it wasn’t enough.” No matter how much time he spent with her, it was never enough. He stepped towards her and closed the distance between them. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her unresisting body close to his.

Her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest. She leaned her head back and gazed into his eyes. “Roman?” 

“Shhh.” Roman kissed the tip of her nose. “I just want to hold you in my arms for a little while.” At the look on her face he added, “And what better way to do that than to dance in the moonlight.”

A soft sigh escaped Emery as Roman’s arms tightened around her and they began to sway to the music surrounding them.


End file.
